Les bons contes font les bons amis
by Sigognac
Summary: Monde merveilleux, monde merveilleux… Sur le papier, oui ! Derrière les baguettes magiques et les paysages féériques, se cachent des injustices scandaleuses ! Et il est grand temps que chacun défende ses droits.


**Titre :** _Les bons contes font les bons amis_ **  
** **Auteur :** Sigognac  
 **Genre :** Humour + Parodie

 **Rating** **:** K+

 **Résumé :** Monde merveilleux, monde merveilleux… Sur le papier, oui ! Derrière les baguettes magiques et les paysages féériques, se cachent des injustices scandaleuses ! Et il est grand temps que chacun défende ses droits.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages des différents contes évoqués appartiennent au domaine public, je crois, ainsi qu'à la culture commune. Mais j'adresse tout de même une pensée à Charles Perrault, les frères Grimm, Andersen, Mme Leprince de Beaumont, Lewis Carroll et à tous ceux que j'oublie ou dont j'ignore l'identité.

 **Note :** Cette fic a été écrite à l'occasion de **la centième** **nuit du Fof**. Bon anniversaire au jeu de ce formidable forum ! Il m'a permis d'écrire un certain nombre de textes qui n'auraient jamais vu le jour autrement.

Le principe est toujours le même : un thème est donné, et on a une heure pour écrire un OS dessus. **Le thème qui a inspiré ce texte était... « salaire »**. Et comme c'était une nuit spéciale, **une contrainte supplémentaire était de mise : il fallait obligatoirement écrire un crossover…**

 **~/~/~**

 _Les bons contes font les bons amis_

 **~/~/~**

« Mesdames, messieurs, amis, camarades, collègues, je vous remercie d'avoir répondu présents à cette assemblée générale. Excusez-nous pour le délai très court qui vous a été imposé mais certains d'entre vous ont vivement insisté pour qu'on se réunisse au plus vite... Donc, à l'ordre du jour : le trafic de poussière de fées qui s'étend de manière inquiétante sur le territoire, la gestion des déchets près de la forêt enchantée, la nomination d'un nouveau chevalier servant pour la province sud et…

– On s'en fout de tout ça ! »

C'était un des trois petits cochons qui avait pris la parole, ses sourcils porcins froncés et sa queue plus tire-bouchonnée que jamais. Autour de lui, l'assistance opinait. Bientôt, un cri fut scandé à l'unisson :

« Les salaires ! Les salaires ! Les salaires !

– Oui, oui, la question de la rémunération a été ajoutée à la réunion de ce soir. Ce sera le dernier point de notre ordre du jour…

– On veut en parler tout de suite ! hurla le Capitaine Crochet. Chaque année, on nous promet plus d'égalité et rien ne change ! Ce sont toujours les mêmes qui se gavent !

– Attends, s'insurgea Le Petit Poucet, tu es pirate, toi, au moins. Tu gagnes ta vie, tu récupères des butins. Moi, je suis payé en petits cailloux et en miettes de pain ! Elle est où, la justice sociale ? Mon salaire serait meilleur en travaillant dans un cirque !

– Et moi ? râla le Petit Chaperon rouge. Des galettes et du beurre ! Pour aller aguicher un loup dans les bois ? Vous trouvez que c'est normal ? En plus, mon contrat stipule que je dois garder la ligne ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Même Hansel et Gretel gagnent plus que moi, alors qu'ils sont dans le métier depuis bien moins longtemps !

– Du calme, tenta la Bête, on n'est pas obligé de s'énerver non plus. On doit pouvoir trouver un terrain d'entente…

– C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, lui rétorqua le Chat Botté les moustaches hérissées, tu vis dans un château enchanté ! Tu as même droit à un cheval de fonction !

– Et le physique qui va avec le job, rugit subitement la Bête, on en parle ?

– S'il vous plaît, mes chers amis, intervint la Belle au Bois dormant de sa voix angélique, restons courtois les uns avec les autres… Nous sommes tous sur le même navire…

– Que tu dis ! bondit le Bûcheron. C'est facile de dire ça quand on est né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche ! Et dès qu'on a le moindre problème, on a les fées sous la main pour tout arranger ! Vous, les princesses, avec vos airs de petites filles bien sages, vous êtes les pires !

– Y a des princesses qui triment toute la journée, rappela Cendrillon en se prenant elle-même pour exemple. Alors qu'à côté de ça, y a de belles hypocrites ! La pire, c'est Peau d'Âne, elle fait genre qu'elle est proche du peuple, avec sa fourrure qui pue sur elle mais on sait tous qu'elle a des robes de créateurs à la maison !

– Oh ? Mais je te les échange volontiers contre mon père pédophile ! répondit Peau d'Âne du tac-au-tac.

\- Ou contre mon mari tueur en série, renchérit l'épouse de Barbe bleue, l'air de rien.

– Moi, je suis proche du peuple, intervint Blanche-Neige, et j'aimerais bien que ça change, d'ailleurs ! Qui a décidé que c'était à moi de jouer la bonniche pour des nains accrocs à la musique de chantier ? Les corvées, c'est toujours pour ma pomme !

– Mais écoutez-la, cette gourde ! gronda Grincheux, que ses frères avaient dépêché pour l'occasion, sachant qu'il défendrait au mieux leurs intérêts. Elle agite son plumeau une heure par jour et elle se plaint alors qu'elle mange pour quatre et qu'on doit la compter dans notre budget ! En plus, on sait bien que tu engages les animaux de la forêt en sous-main pour faire le boulot à ta place ! Et pendant ce temps-là, nous, les nains, on trime à la mine !

– Oh, ça va, vous travaillez dans une mine de _diamants_ ! Tout le monde sait que vous en croquez au passage ! Recel de biens volés, ça te dit quelque chose ?

– S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, nous avons justement réuni cette assemblée pour essayer de vous contenter, vous savez que nous sommes à votre écoute… Est-ce que des tickets-restaurant supplémentaires pourraient vous satisfaire ?

– Il se fout de nous, le vioque ! brailla Hansel.

– Bon, bon, des paniers-cadeaux ? Avec des haricots magiques ?

\- Ras-la-capuche des paniers-cadeaux ! râla le Petit Chaperon rouge.

– Vous êtes loin du compte, poursuivit Cendrillon, vu les cochonneries que je ramasse toute la journée ! Je pense qu'on a tous besoin de vacances…

– Okay, okay, et un séjour tout frais payé pour le Pays des Merveilles, ça vous irait ? Chacun votre tour, évidemment. Et en dehors des périodes de vacances scolaires. »

Un brouhaha se propagea dans l'assemblée. Le Pays des Merveilles était le dernier endroit à la mode, beaucoup rêvait d'y aller. Et c'était d'un compliqué pour rentrer ! Il fallait demander un visa au Lapin blanc au moins six mois à l'avance et il était très à cheval sur les délais. Bon, la reine du patelin était un peu chtarbée mais il se murmurait que dans certains coins obscurs de forêt, on pouvait trouver des champignons aux effets psychédéliques démentiels ou fumer du crack avec un mille-pattes.

« Marché conclu, affirma Grincheux au bout d'un bon quart d'heure de conciliabules, mais on exige que nos revendications salariales soient de nouveau discutées en fin d'année.

– D'accord. Mais, vous savez, la situation est difficile en ce moment. C'est la crise pour tout le monde…

– On sait bien, monsieur Andersen, lui concéda Peau d'Âne, mais faut bien qu'on gagne notre croûte aussi. C'est pas contre vous. »

Finalement, la foule se dispersa. Les autres points à l'ordre du jour furent à peine abordés.

Désormais seul, Hans Christian Andersen s'autorisa à s'asseoir à même l'estrade. Il retenait les autres membres du conseil d'administration qui n'avait pas bougé leurs fesses. C'était toujours à lui de s'y coller ! Perrault, les Grimm, ils avaient toujours de bonnes excuses ! Trop occupés ! En dédicace ou en conférence ! Alors que lui, évidemment, il avait le temps ! Il n'était bon qu'à essuyer les foudres des employés alors que son pourcentage de bénéfices était moins élevé !

Soudainement, il se redressa. Il savait que Lewis Caroll était de son avis. Sans compter tous les autres auteurs considérés comme « mineurs », les conteuses qui gagnaient honteusement moins que leurs homologues masculins, et les illustrateurs qu'on considérait comme des artistes de seconde zone !

Andersen se frotta les mains. Le prochain conseil des actionnaires n'allait pas être de tout repos.

 **~/~/~**

 **Fin**

 **~/~/~**

Alors, c'est un crossover, selon vous ? Un peu quand même, non ?

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
